


After A Fashion [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The calling of my heart is religious." Neroon and Delenn through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After A Fashion [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After A Fashion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334242) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/jwss)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/after-fashion) | 0:05:30 | 3.8 MB


End file.
